Forum:Gone too far
Modding seems to be a touchy subject right now, but I have questions. I ask do you think modders have gone too far this time. I hopped on borderlands after a while of not playing and the first thing i see when i hop into a game is some one with a bigger shield that the rose omega my first responce is why? ''After playing in that game for a few minutes he drops a few guns that can pProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 rce these new shields and the rose omega. I think modding was kind of annoying, innocent borderlands thing that i was frustrated about. However now what is the point of a gun that powerfull other than to increase the size of you cyber penis. Officialy I think they have gone to far. This is the shit thats going to get gearbox off their assess and make a patchProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 or anything modio related. Thank you for reading my gripes.Tbone0923 20:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Or it's the sheet that will cause GBX to drop BL altogether. It's a business descision. How much will it cost them to fix it vs how they expect to make off further development. If they don't do anything about it, how many will quit BL, affecting future sales? If what other developers have done is any guide, I wouldn't be surprised to see GBX release a lame DLC4 for a last cash-grab and then abandon it. -- MeMadeIt 21:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree with MeMadeIt. People will just stop playing online. I am lucky to have a friend with 3 computers and a lan line. Even that gets old if you're lvl 61 with a maxed proficiency, so I don't understand why you would even need to mod. I have to be a voice of dissent here....... Modding isn't really a problem, IMHO, since it is purely an expression of creativity. There are scores of games that have conitnued to thrive and grow as a result of modding/modders. To the other posters point the games do get awfully old when you've maxed out the available skill trees, quests, monies and territory. This is where people that mod jump in and pick up the slack of a dying game, not unlike the various parody movies and spoof TV shows (which are a "mod" of the originals), to make it fresh again. I would point specifically to fallout3. As far as I am concerned this is one of the few games I truly enjoy. They stopped putting out DLCs a while ago and in the game there is only so much you can do, aquire and kill. Bethesda understood this and to help keep the brand alive, flourishing even, they released a mod tool and let the people have at it. I'm impressed with what's come out of this strategy. New quests with well done maps and interesting guns, houses and other more nefarious things...... Epic Games did it with UT3...... that game still rocks if you want to go and kill something for a while........... Is modding the problem or a solution to enjoying a game longer than it's TCO, for GBX at least, will allow? --> palliated :Wrong kind of "modding". The kind of modding in discussion here is not the modding of the game such as creating new maps, levels, characters, theme'ed versions, etc. It's the creating of uber weapons that kill in one-shot and shields that are invincible. It's like running around in God Mode killing everything instantly with no chance of being killed. In other games, this would be called "hacking" - activities that would get players banned from the game servers. -- MeMadeIt 04:10, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not that modding is the problem, it's that most people who mod are asshats Ion69 00:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 GBX probably won't abandon it completely, they have Borderlands 2 to think about(GBX did confirm a possibility of Borderlands 2). I think people should use some discretion when making mods like the Rose Omega that are totally overpowered. I can say from experience running around with a 1-hit kill gun and no possibility of death is a BORING thing after a while. After starting to use my own modded guns with a max power of 300 on a repeater, I must say that the game is far more entertaining now. The best way to attack modding would be to get rid of the dupe glitch by some means. That way it's more inconvenient, and harder, to spread mods around being that only a modder could dupe them and it's unlikely that someone would want to give away their only one. Whether GBX likes it or not, the mods actually bring a lot of life to this game in people adding interesting weapons. Samo502 21:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) i do agree with those above that the rose omega isn't the problem, people just need to be mature enough to understand that when a game has no challenge at all, for others in the game, its not fun To samo, your quote on getting rid of the dupe glitch means u know nothing, in willowtree the tool most people use there is saving weapons for later use and a duplicate button, so even getting rid of duping would be pointless for your purpose, and to the morons who think modding is antisocial, or cheating or we should get banned, most of us have respect its the people that mod not for fun but to just make the game easier for them selfs, do NOT put us in the same group me and my friends mod for fun, not make it easier. Modding is quite the monster we deal with in Borderlands. Personally, I find modding to be really cool and enjoyable -- provided you do it with restraint and reasonability. I've taken to a little bit of modding myself, but only for the sheer purpose of playing around with parts on weapons I've legitimately acquired to explore the realistic potential of guns in-game. Stuff like the Rose Omega, Rose Ironclad, and these ridiculous 600 FP combat rifles that shoot 7 shots per bullet at a 15.0 FR are the reason modding is going to eventually be cracked down on and ruined for the few of us that like to do it with some measure of enjoyment in mind. Sorry, but I like my Crawmerax runs challenging and my Pearlescent weapons found legitimately. I haven't yet found a Pearlescent weapon since I purchased DLC3, and I have no intention of creating one artificially. And the sad part is that I fear any Pearlescent weapon I do find is going to be accused of being created via mods because the game is so populated with extravagant mod users. Yes, modding has gone too far, but not everyone that uses mods pushes these ridiculous boundaries. Unfortunately, the people that do are inevitably going to ruin it for the rest of us. CasanovaSRK 01:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to start modding soon but I'll only make the best LEGIT guns, and other items(since I don't have a bank, I'll also mod my inventory). Does anyone want me to make any legit items to use in Single Player/Multiplayer? <<(XBOX 360)>> I will also make underpowered weapons at request (to make the game more challenging) If you are interested, add me on xbox live. Gamertag: mazman1521 Mazman1521 02:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I would love to see legit looking,killing,protecting modded weapons and shields in the game.Such as a modded sniper that does 800 damage or a shield with 1000 damage resistance.Gamertag: Yakov Sidorov--SPARTAN-124 22:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 What really pisses me off about modders are two things. One is that they use these overpowered monstrosities and hoard all of the weapons from Crawmerax to themselves in their Backpack of Infinite Space. I spied on some modders with my bluetooth without talking and noticed most of the guns they pick up, they say they have better and just sell it all without anyone having a chance to look at the goods. Some even go around hunting other people who are starting to do the Armory run and glitch their mission just to satisfy their own greed because they finished all of theirs! When I see LV 61s try to slip below my toe, I let the host know if you plan on getting the trophies, you better kick that mofo out before he messes them up. If you modders love fapping with your invisible guns and a machine gun with half a barrel missing, what's the freaking deal with you going out there looking for legit guns and you won't even use them?! Another thing that reaaaally pisses me off is these assholes running around dueling people like their badasses. They even go as low as to duel under level people to show how overpowered they are. The standard; "Wait three seconds and rape without lube.".I stopped dueling because of these cheaters, and most hosts actually kick people who don't fight their hacked Hunter with a Bad Ass Class Mod, '(Which by the way is real, but goes to the Berserker.), with 100% Trespass to fight others with the Rose Omega, and then some others. I pretty much tease them with my Siren while running around the Crawmerax den t-bagging them. Some go to great lengths to go to their inventory and get a legit crappy gun, then when the fight starts switch to the invisible shotgun and win like a little wuss. ''(I managed to own this one little chump because I forgot I had my gun that passes the Trespass ability to other guns. Yay for 15.0 Fire Rate + 5/5 Quicksilver Double Crimson Bitch rape!)''' In my opinion, I don't think most modders are doing this to keep the game alive, it's more of them getting tired of others owning them with weapons they found that they couldn't. Yoshi-TheOreo 7:32 June 3, 2010 ^^^^^^^^^^^I'm not even sure what this guy is talking aboutt^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ :I understand him perfectly well. And who the ____ might you be? Oh wait, I just signed for you. --Nagamarky The recent trend towards overpowered items in wake of the Rose Omega and Scoprio gun abominations upsets me because it causes people to view all modders as generally bad. While I do mod, I do so conservatively and only among friends, and I refuse to use or dupe any of what I make online because it would contaminate the market of legit guns being circulated. Indeed, one of the reasons I don't play random online is because I would inevitably have to resort to using my own mods to put some hacking ass in his place because it would upset me so much. I hate such modding for the same reason I hate games like Grand Theft Auto; it gives a very negative impression of a group to others which is not wholly representative. Skeve613 05:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I really respect the people that mod for fun and use restraint when the option to turn on easy mode is right there in front of them. I'm also really glad to have a friend that I often play splitscreen with so i don't have to deal with all the mods that are out now.Vmk1 05:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) My opinion on overpowered mods: Skeve613 05:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Seriously who cares about modding .....dont play with other ppl if u so annoyed by it.....or run around without a gun if ur bored jezzus im tired of always seeing a new page on mooding and how evil it is ......if u dont do it fine, but ppl out here r u CANT CHANGE OTHERS so just stop complaining....PSN Joesph130 :Funny how all the anti-modders are always able to put together a logical, even balanced argument for both sides, while everyone else especially modders are like "''hey if u dun like us then piss off lul you cant make me stop". --Nagamarky 12:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, whoever says they're going to pick up modding and only make legit guns, I doubt they know what exactly makes a legit gun. The fact that you have - or some dare say they "need" - to mod just means that you lack patience and skill. --Nagamarky 12:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) i just use the modded guns on enemies that can't hurt me where i stand but take waaay to long to kill. basically, just the destroyer. 14:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : The Destroyer?! You SUX that bad you have to use a mod against the Destroyer?! LMAO! Little kids these days! -- MeMadeIt 17:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Excuses are like assholes, children. No one wants to listen to them, and they all stink. Hellz Lips 16:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I've read this all the way through and i think that i should contribute to this, now I'm a modder and all I do is mod stuff that would be good but won't spawn I.E. I build weapons that have the highest damage that I can think of, I do admit to having a re-labeled Rose Omega, (the one that I have is called the " TDR 550AWE Impenetrable MOD") and I do also have a stock weapon (Shotgun), but I only use them when I go online and then when I'm offline again i go back to using the following Weapons: Hellfire Orion Defiler and some kind of CR that does around 378 dam Shield: some shield with around 2500 capacity Class mod: support gunner that does +22 ammo regen and around +35% team mag size Grenade mod: transfusion that does 180 dmg and that is what I think of modding Kids who use mods needs to stop ruining the name for us ACTUAL modders. You running around with a stock gun and mod shield IS NOT COOL. For me it instantly labels you as a noob or troll. I mod my guns to what it's maximum capabilities, not turning it into a banhammer on AIs. I use a stock gun and mod shield to farm Craw, why you ask? Because I actually farm legit loots and use them, so where does modding comes in? Hey I picked up a tedior revolver, this gun's specs is great and all, but I hate the way this scope looks like, and I dislike a 2 round mag. And the chances of finding a gun with a scope I like and a 6 round mag, with nearly the same specs as this craw drop? FAT CHANCE. Some of you will say "Oh you lack patient and skills". Well you sir have some serious issues, you may be sitting in your panret's basement and play BL all day long. But I got a life, and just to farm a gun to my liking, time needed? No thankyou, BL isn't real life, I play this game for fun, not WASTING my time on it. Here's something you need to see it clear, instead of labelling modder = evil and bad. Example: Troll (Immature probably) Modder (Also probably) joins game and dupes stock weapons to kids. Result? The entire game got ruined because these kids are 1 shotting everything that moves. These are the TWO types of people you need to focus your hating on. Not actual modders. Actual modders like me (Well I can't speak for the entire community), when kids screaming "are you a modder?" "can i haz free hack gun plz". I IGNORE THEM. Just because the fact that I know it will not be in good hands, and I know how it'll result in future game play, mine or others. Hate on those dumbtards who spread stock weapons and modded shields across the BL community, and hate on those damn kids who doesn't know what "COOL" actually means. Or perhaps even their parents letting them play a RATED M FOR MATURE game. Jesus Christ you anti-mods trolls. Stop hating on the entire community just because some dumbass claims to be part of it. You're no different then knowing a blackman robbed a bank and called every black-skinned person a robber. Yea I said it, that's just no difference than being a racist. Also, this is getting old, but it's true. You don't like mods, then host a private server. Or host a pub server and label it NO MOD. When you join a public server, or host a public server. You HAVE to be prepare to deal with all types of people. The same applies in real life, you want a party to your liking? Host it in your own damn house. If you're joining some other people's party? Well too bad, you're not the host. The reason you don't see this through is probably because you need to get your ass off of that comfy chair and gain some real life experience, instead of trolling through forums and webpages expressing how you want to anti-mods. I'm a modder, and I'm not so fond of those mod dupers and immature kids 1 shotting everything neither.